Gorillaz Rock the Lylat System
by s82161
Summary: Members of the popular band Gorillaz discover a teleportation device that looks like a Discman CD player. Then, they get teleported to the Lylat system, where the Star Fox team discovers them. The Gorillaz decide to preform for the Star Fox team. They like it. With material borrowed from the story: A star-crossed Adventure by: T3nk3n115.
1. Star Fox find the Gorillaz

In Kong Studios, the band Gorillaz were busy getting ready to record the song: Clint Eastwood. Inside the studio was Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals, Noodle, and Russel Hobbs. 2D has azure blue hair. He has 2 black eyes, the result of 2 car crashes, both of them caused by Murdoc. 2D was wearing a T Virus shirt. 2D was the lead singer for Gorillaz. Murdoc Niccals had greenish skin. He has a mullet cut. Murdoc was the bassist for the Gorillaz. Noodle was a Japanese girl. She was part of a scrapped super solider project. Noodle was the guitarist for Gorillaz. Last, but not least, is Russel Hobbs. His body was possessed by the spirits of his friends. How did this happen? One rainy night outside a 7-Eleven Store, Russel's companions were killed in a drive by shooting by a gang of "gang bangers" driving a black Humvee.

They were all wearing red hooded tops. One of them was wearing a black hood who Russel identified as The Grim Reaper. After the shooting, the spirits of Russel's friends came to reside in his body, the most prominent being Russel's best friend Del tha Ghost Rapper. Russel was the drummer for Gorillaz. While 2D was getting prepared with his microphone, Murdoc went to use the bathroom. On the way there, Murdoc saw a teleportation device. The teleporter looked like a Discman CD player. He put the teleporter in his pocket. Murdoc went to the bathroom. When he was done, Murdoc decided to show the Gorillaz members the teleportation device he found. "Hey guys, look at what I found." Murdoc said.

All of the Gorillaz members looked at Murdoc. Murdoc pulled out the teleportation device. The Gorillaz members looked at the object in awe. "What is that?" 2D asked. "I don't know. I found it when I was on my way to the bathroom." Murdoc said. Murdoc handed the teleporter to 2D. 2D examined the teleportation device. "Looks like a CD player." 2D said. All of a sudden, the teleporter glowed in a flash of white light. Next thing they knew, the Gorillaz members were gone.

_Great Fox. Lylat System._

Inside the Great Fox, the leader of Star Fox, Fox McCloud, was deep in thought. He was in the control center. The computer spoke "We have arrived in Corneria." Fox smiled when he heard that. "That's good. The team has been in need for some time off." Fox said. He scanned the capital, when, without warning, the scanner started to go nuts. "What the heck?" Fox questioned as a surge appeared.

Fox jumped out of his chair in shock.

"What in the world?" he exclaimed before deciding to call his team A.S.A.P. A moment later, his teammates had arrived at the command center. "Alright, what's going on, Fox. This had better be important."

Fox said nothing as he shows the light that appeared.

"Just now, the scanners started to go crazy before that light appeared. So far our scanners can't get a reading on it, which is why we must investigate." Fox explained.

"Alright Fox, let's go. Lead the way." Krystal said.

And with that, they got into their Arwings and headed toward the light's location. After a minute of flying, they make it and start to investigate where the light appeared, when it suddenly disappeared.

Before they could question where the light came from, the scanners detected 4 life forms located in a alleyway. So they decided to investigate it. After landing their Arwings, they walked into the alleyway and were shocked by what they On the ground, there were 4 people: 3 males, and 1 female. There were also strange objects. This was the first time the Star Fox team had ever seen humans. One of the beings was holding something that looked like a Discman CD player.

"What are those strange creatures?" Falco asked.

"I don't know, but there are strange objects. I suggest we should bring the 4 creatures and the strange objects onto the Great Fox." Krystal said.

Fox nodded his head in agreement. The Star Fox team carried the 4 people and the strange objects aboard the Great Fox. All the members of Star Fox had one thing on their mind: 'Who are these creatures'.


	2. Gorillaz join Star Fox

2D was just waking up. "Oh, my head. Where am I?" 2D asked. That's when he heard a voice say "Oh, you're awake. That's good. We're starting to think that you would never wake up." 2D looks up to see where the voice came from. He found out that his vision was kind of blurry. "Who are you?" 2D asked. "My name is Fox McCloud. What's yours?" Fox said to 2D. "My name is 2D. My real name is Stuart Pot, but most people call me 2D." 2D said. "Why do people call you 2D?" Fox asked. "People call me 2D because I have 2 dents in my head. I had 2 car crashes. One left me in a coma and fractured my left eye, the other one woke me up from my coma and fractured my right eye." 2D said. "That's horrible." Fox said. "Yeah. Where am I?" 2D asked. "You're on the Great Fox. Me and my friends discovered you and your friends. You guys were unconscious, so we brought you guys here." Fox explained. 2D looked over and his band mates. Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel were still unconscious. "Who are those guys?" Fox asked. "Those guys are my friends." 2D said. "This is Murdoc." 2D said, pointing to Murdoc. "Murdoc is our bassist. This is Noodle. She's our guitarist. And, least but not least, is Russel. Russel is our drummer. We belong in a band called Gorillaz." 2D said. "Gorillaz?" Fox asked. "Yes." 2D said. Soon, al of 2D friends start to awaken. The Gorillaz members introduce themselves to Fox. "I don't know how we got here." 2D said. "Neither do we. We just found you guys lying on the ground. You were holding a strange circular thing." Fox said to 2D. "You mean this?" 2D said, pulling out the CD player like device. 2D gave the device to Fox McCloud. Fox looked at the device. "You teleported here with this?" Fox asked. "Yes." All of the Gorillaz members said in unison. "Do you want to meet the rest of my team mates?" Fox McCloud asked the Gorillaz. "Sure." 2D said. Fox led the Gorillaz to the rest of his team. While walking, Fox wanted to know more about the Gorillaz. "What is the Gorillaz?" Fox asked 2D. "Gorillaz is the name of our band." 2D said. "What's a band?" Fox asked. "A band is a group of people who make music." 2D explained. "Ok." Fox said. Fox took the Gorillaz to meet his friends. What the Gorillaz saw was 4 anthropomorphic animals conversing with each other. They were: a blue bird, a green toad, a grey hare, a blue furred fox, and a robot. "Hey guys." Fox said. This caused all of the people to turn to fox. It was the bird that first spoke. "Hey Fox. I see the people are awake." Falco said. "Yeah Falco." Fox said. The Gorillaz stepped forward. "Hello. My name is 2D. My real name is Stuart, but people call me 2D." 2D said. "This is Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel." 2D said, introducing the Star Fox team to his friends. "Nice to met you, 2D, Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel." The blue bird said. "What's your name?" 2D asked the blue bird. "My name is Falco. Nice to meet you guys." Falco said. The Gorillaz turned towards the other 4 members of Star Fox. "How about the rest of you guys introduce yourselves to us?" 2D asked. The four members smiled before introducing them. "Peppy Hare is the name." the hare said. "My name is Slippy Toad. Nice to meet you." the frog said. "I'm R.O.B. the robot. Please to meet you." The robot said. "I'm Krystal. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." The female fox said. "It's nice to met you guys too." 2D said. "We're the Gorillaz." "What's the Gorillaz?" Peppy asked. "Gorillaz is our name of our band." Murdoc said. 2D saw their musical instruments. "Is that our musical instruments?" 2D asked. The Star Fox team turned their heads to the instruments. "Oh. so those are the strange objects I saw." Fox said. "Yes." 2D said. 2D and his friends went towards their instruments. 2D grabbed his microphone. Murdoc grabbed his bass guitar. Noodle grabbed her electric guitar. Russel grabbed his drum set. "We're going to play a song for you guys. It's called Clint Eastwood. You guys want to hear it?" 2D asked the Star Fox team. "Yeah. Sure." Fox said. The Gorillaz played the opening notes to the song, Clint Eastwood. 2D whistled. 2D began to sing:

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

While 2D was singing, Russel's ghost came out of his head. The ghost was named Del tha Ghost Rapper. Del was gunned down in a drive-by shooting along with Russel's other high school friends one night outside a 7-Eleven Store. Almost immediately after his death, Del's spirit took residence inside of Russel's body. Del began to sing:

Yeah, ha-ha  
Finally, someone let me out of my cage  
Now time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look, I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose  
Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional?  
Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To those the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
To you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gun smokin' righteous with one toke  
You're psychic among those  
Possess you with one go

Then 2D started to sing again:

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future (that's right) is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on

All of a sudden, Del summoned zombie gorillas. The zombie gorillas started to chase Krystal around the Great Fox. Del started to sing again:

The essence, the basics  
Without, did you make it?  
Allow me to make this  
Child-like in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't, that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child of peace  
Every cloud and sea  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise (that's right)  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
Now I'm sucked into your lies  
Through Russel, not his muscles but percussion he provides  
For me as a guide  
Y'all can see me now 'cause you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'ma stick around with Russ' and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember where the thought is  
I brought all this  
So you can survive when law is lawless (right here)  
Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead  
No squealing, remember that it's all in your head

Then 2D started to sing the final verse of the song:

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future

When the song was over, the zombie gorillas crumbled to dust. The Star Fox team put on a ovation. "What do you think of our song?" 2D asked. "It was awesome." Falco said. "Wonderful." Peppy said. "Thanks. Can we join your team?" 2D asked Fox. "Sure. Absolutely." Fox said. "We will join your team, under one condition." Russel said. "What's the condition?" Fox asked. "You let us record our albums and songs." 2D said. "No problem. We'll let you do that." Fox said. "Thanks." 2D said. That's how The Gorillaz joined Star Fox.


End file.
